The invention relates generally to engines, and more specifically to engines using an after-treatment system (ATS).
An ATS for controlling particulate emissions typically collects particulate matter (PM) on its surfaces over time. The level of particulate matter loading on the ATS generally depends on the temperature of the exhaust gas flowing through the ATS. If such an ATS system is operated for an extended period of time at a condition of low exhaust gas temperature, such as during idle operation, the level of particulate matter may reach an unacceptable level. In such a case, excess particulate matter on the ATS are typically reduced by burning them off. This process of elimination of excess particulate matter is known as regeneration of the ATS. This is typically accomplished by raising the temperature of the exhaust gas that enters the ATS.
For proper operation and control of ATS by eliminating excess particulate matter (PM), it is necessary to provide enhanced method and system of regenerating the device in a controlled manner.